Fate Arturia's route
by kxxxxb1914
Summary: One summer afternoon, a prince and his sister get to enjoy a day to themselves.


**I want to say that I simply love Arturia. Anyway this may be just a one shot or I might continue it.**

 **Sister**

An arrow buzzed through the air hitting the makeshift target before it. Its sender frowned at its position. While close, it had missed hitting the bulls eye. The five-year old lowered his weapon.

"Very well Arthur. You almost got it this time." And older boy, no more then 12 years of age knelt before the little blond, his purple hair slightly shifting in the warm summer breeze. Arthur shook his head.

"It's still not good enough Lancelot. I haven't hit the bulls eye yet." The boy complained. Lancelot smiled and ruffled the child's shoulder length hair.

"Well try again. Your father is watching." He moved his gaze to the balcony above overlooking the courtyard. Standing upon it was the great King Uther of Camelot. Beside him, The queen and mother to the small prince below. Arthur watched as his father gave him an encouraging nod with a reassuring smile coming from his mother.

The boy returned his gaze towards the target and readied his weapon. "There you go prince Arthur. Steady your breathing, pull back and." Lancelot was cut off by an arrow zipping passed his ear and landing on the bulls eye of the boy's target. A nice shot indeed but not Arthur's. The 5-year-old lowered his bow and turned around to see an older girl standing behind him with both matching long blond hair and teal green eyes. She gave Lancelot a cocky grin who paled in response.

"L-lady Morgan!?" He asked. Arthur had already placed his bow on the ground and ran towards the girl three years older than Lancelot himself.

"Sister!" Arthur jumped into Morgan's arms.

"Why hello there little brother. Is Lancelot providing you with a useful lesson? Or, should I take over for him." She raised an eyebrow at the purple haired boy who flushed in response.

"I mean no disrespect my lady but the prince is doing very well as it is." He pointed out. Morgan looked down at her brother. He nodded in response.

"Yep. Lancelot helps a lot! I almost hit the bulls eye. I get closer and closer every time!" Arthur beamed.

"Oh? Well that makes sense. He is only five and able to string his own bow. I do not recall you being able to do so." She said to Lancelot. She was mocking him. Before the boy lost his temper, the King and Queen had made their way into the courtyard.

"That is enough Morgan. Lancelot has done more than enough by befriending my son." He gave his daughter a warning look. Morgan looked away

"Of course, Father. I meant no harm." She gave a mock smile to Lancelot. "I apologize for my rudeness and questioning of your skills young squire."

"I well, no it was nothing at all my lady." He gave her a small nod then repeated It towards his king. "King Uther." He stated. Uther nodded.

"Your father is in the west wing Lancelot. He requires your attention. I thank you for overseeing Arthur's lesson today." He patted the lad's shoulder. Lancelot straightened with honor.

"Of course, your majesty." He turned to the queen and bowed to acknowledge her. He walked over to the prince and held out his hand. Arthur took it and smiled. "Till next time my prince."

"Yes! Thank you, Lancelot." He watched the boy leave before running up to the queen. "Hello Mother! Hello Father!" The queen knelt down and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Hello my little lion." She said kissing his forehead. "You are getting very good at archery. Taking after your father no doubt." She looked at her husband who responded with a nod.

"Indeed, Arthur you are working very hard." He smiled down at the little boy who beamed with pride. He turned his attention to his daughter.

"Morgan, did you not have lessons with madam Margret this afternoon?" He asked skeptically. Morgan just shrugged at her father.

"I was let off early today Father. I completed my studies for today rather quickly that I was able to complete my afternoon lessons as well." She said proudly. "So, I was wondering If I could take Arthur for a walk around the gardens this afternoon before supper." She proposed.

"Oh, can I Mother? Can I please?" Arthur asked the queen while practically jumping from his skin with excitement. The queen frowned at the request.

"Arthur." She carefully began.

"I see no problem with it. You have both been doing incredibly well in both your lessons and studies. It is such a wonderful day I would hate it to be wasted." The king interjected before the queen could decline. Arthur ran from his mother's arms to grab his sister's hand.

"Oh, thank you Father!" Arthur exclaimed looking excitedly at his older sister who smiled in return

"I trust that I do not have to tell you to keep a close eye on him Morgan." He warned. She nodded and ignored the queen's worried stare.

"Of course, Father. Come along Arthur." She guided the small prince towards the castle gardens.

"Behave Arthur!" The Queen said. Arthur nodded and waved. When the two had disappeared, the king turned to his wife.

"He will be fine with Morgan. I understand the two of you have your differences but she adores him." He stated. "I know Morgan is not yours, but please try to get along with her." He watched his wife furrow her brow.

"I have no problems with you having a bastard Uther. However, she worries me with her attitude towards others. Arthur is in a very fragile position as it is and I do not see her being very helpful." She retorted, leaving her husband to stand in the courtyard by himself before he could reply. He just sighed and looked towards the direction his children had left.

Morgan was not the queen's daughter. Her mother was had died at child birth and even worse, the birth of Morgan had caused the tensions between him and his brother to rise even more. Morgan's mother had been set to marry his brother.

Truth to his word, Morgan rarely took her eyes of her brother as she watched the child make his way through the woods having his little legs carrying him as fast as they could.

It was rare for Arthur to be outside the castle. As a matter of fact, the king and queen where very strict when it came to limiting the number of people the boy was allowed to interact with. He never gave his parents any trouble when it came to his restriction to the courtyard.

It was natural to be oblivious because of his young age and that dealing with his natural curiosity could wait until he got older.

In reality, Arthur never expressed his curiosity of his father's kingdom because the boy had already explored the majority of the area surrounding the castle with his older sister, when she would sneak him out through the underground tunnels her herself had found when she was very small. Arthur loved his alone time with his big sister.

The boy mentioned ran through the woods giggling to himself as he tried to follow a small cotton tail through the woods.

"Not to far Arthur! I need you where I can see you." Morgan walked up to a small ledge overlooking a crystal-clear stream. She had to suppress a small gasp as the boy jumped from a branch above her and was at her side in less then three minutes. She stopped and put a hand to her mouth. "Lord! Arthur, you nearly scared me to death." This sparked laughter from the boy.

"I am sorry sister." He was breathing heavily from his activities. Morgan rolled her eyes and knelt beside him taking out a cloth in order to rub the smudge off the child's cheek. He squirmed in response but said nothing. "You are filthy good sir. Your mother is going to have a fit." She watched Arthur shrug.

"So, what? Mother is mean anyway." He crossed his arms and looked away. Morgan raised her eye brow.

"Arthur! Do not say things like that. Your mother has never been such to you. You are the most precious thing on this earth to her." She scolded. Arthur looked away ashamed.

"I didn't mean… I mean she is mean to you." He mumbled and lowered his eyes. Morgan's gaze softened considerably.

"Hey, no she is not. Why would you say that?" She asked gently. Arthur shrugged again.

"Well, she got very mad at you for saying my other name and even kept me away for a while and now you never say it. She's gives you weird looks and never talks to you." He stomped his foot with a huff. Morgan frowned.

"Well, your mother just wants what is best for you. The prince needs to be seen with his peers. To be influenced by strong boys." She tried explaining.

"But you're my sister!" He complained.

"I 'm also a bastard. You know what that is right?" She watched him nod. "Good. Then enough said." She grabbed the hem of the little boy's shirt and lifted it proceeding to tickle the little ribs underneath. Arthur squealed at his older sister's actions. She dragged him into a hug.

"She won't have to worry, I'll make sure you are safe." She whispered to him.

"Mhm!" Arthur said with a toothy grin after being released from the hug. Morgan swiped his sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

"you are very warm. How about we wash up in the stream before we head back? It is such a beautiful summer day after all." She proceeded to undress. Arthur paled.

"M-Morgan! We can't take our clothes off!" He exclaimed. Morgan was bear at the chest proceeding to take the rest off after discarding her boots. She had bathed Arthur since he was a babe. Arthur had no problem being around his sister without clothes.

"Well of course. The queen would have a fit to see us soaked to the bone and Father would scold me relentlessly. Do not even get me started on the fact they would know we had been outside the castle without supervision." She said. Arthur furiously shook his head.

"That- that's not it! You know I can't!" He whimpered. Morgan ignored him and jumped into the water. Arthur ran up to the edge and stood, watching his sister surface and push her wet blond hair back from her face.

"Don't' worry Arthur. I would be able to tell if someone was coming very easily. You know that. Now come on, Arturia." She said the last word without any hint of hesitation. Arthur's eyes widened at the mention of his true name and quickly darted his eyes back and forth afraid of anyone hearing or worse, of Mother and Father somehow knowing what Morgan had just said.

He closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. He opened them and stared at Morgan with question. "Um, you will catch me, right?" Morgan was now floating on her back.

"Of course, Arturia. That is, is you ever decide to come in." She treaded water as she waited for the child to proceed to undress. Only when he removed his trousers was Arthur's real gender revealed. The small girl tip toed to the edge and looked over with a gulp. "Come on." Morgan swam up to the edge. "Jump in. We have done this before. You know I got you." Arturia nodded and hopped off the edge. She hit the water and went under yet did not feel Morgan's arms. She panicked and threw her limbs out in an attempt to reach the surface. Finally, Morgan had scooped her out of the blue abyss.

Arturia surfaced coughing violently to remove the water that had snuck into her lungs. What seemed like forever had only been a mere minute.

"Hey, hey I got you." Morgan said patting Arturia's back. She tried to push her baby sister off of her to see her face but Arturia tightened her arms around Morgan and hid her face in the crook of her neck. Morgan heard a sniffle.

"You- you said you had me!" She wheezed. Morgan sighed and cradled her in her arms. She carried Arturia close to her chest and made her way towards the edge of the stream in order to sit in the water so it was still up to both girls' waists. Arturia looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "You lied to me." She whimpered with two small fists at the corner of her eyes.

"I did have you little one. I just waited for you to swim back up to the surface." She removed the tiny hands away from her sister's face and used her own hand to wipe away tears from the child's eyes.

"I can't swim Morgan!" Arturia yelled hitting the water. Morgan anticipated this temper tantrum and was not impressed.

"But you did. I didn't grab you until your head was above water. You did that all on you own." She patted the little blonds head. Arturia eyes widened.

"I- I did?" Arturia's tears stopped and her eyes grew with her smile. Morgan nodded.

"I knew you could." She reassured.

"but how?" Arturia asked.

"Because you are my little sister. My little Arturia who will become the great King Arthur!" She grinned. Arturia stared at her sister's matching teal eyes in admiration. She rarely smiled anymore. She was beautiful and everything Arturia loved and respected.

"Morgan." She began, but stopped and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Hm? What is it?" Morgan asked. Arturia shook her head. Morgan poked the little girl's bare stomach provoking a laugh. "Come on. You can ignore me all you want as my little brother but _sisters_ do not lie to each other. She pointed out. That was their big promise, their oath. Arturia nodded.

"I don't want to be a king Morgan." Her older sister's eyes widened.

"Oh? And why is that?" Her voice remained calm. Arturia hesitated but spoke.

"Because a king has to be a man like Father and I do not want to be a man. I want to be a girl like you and be just as strong, pretty and kind." She tried to explain. Morgan gave a sad smile.

"Then be strong and be kind." She moved Arturia's wet bangs aside and kissed her forehead. "And you are already beautiful. It will never matter if you are a boy or a girl, just that someday you are going to make everyone smile." She encouraged. Arturia's eyes slowly lowered and her forehead fell onto her sister's chest.

"You would be a better king." Arturia mumbled. Morgan laughed.

"Yes, well I _am_ a bastard. Not to mention everyone knows that I am a woman." Arturia popped back up and huffed.

"You just said that it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl!" She complained. Morgan breathed in the summer air and lifted her head upwards to watch the clouds lazily drift passed them.

"I know Arturia. It's just not the right time. Someday though there will be a day where you will be able to be Arturia no matter who is watching. Until then, think of your people and be the person they need you to be." It seemed to Arturia that Morgan was almost talking to herself.

Arturia moved off her sister's lap and sat next to her in the water to watch the clouds as well. She looked over to Morgan who had her eyes closed. Her eyes widened as a tear drop gracefully fell from her sister's face. "Morgan." Arturia pointed at her Morgan's cheek as she opened her eyes to her sister's voice. "Are you ok? You are crying." Arturia got on all fours and leaned in closer to study her sister's face. She had never seen her sister cry before. She was rewarded with a flick to the forehead. "Ow!" Arturia flung up on her knees, the water splashing around her. She placed a hand on her forehead to rub the mark her sister left with her index finger.

"Do you want to try to jump of the ledge again?" She asked; her tear already gone from sight. Arturia looked bewildered.

"N-no. I think I am good for today." She removed her hand from her forehead but kept an eye on her sister who began to laugh.

"Yes, I think so. Besides, someone is coming." She stood and made her way towards her clothes and began to dress. Arturia followed close behind.

"How close are they." She asked squeezing her foot in to the wrong boot. Morgan closed her eyes and placed her hand on the ground before walking over to a struggling Arturia. She took the boot off for her and placed it on the correct foot.

"far enough for you to put the right shoe on." She smirked.

"Who is it? Not Mother or Father I hope." She prayed blushing from her mistake. Morgan smirked.

"Just Merlin." She helped Arturia tie her boot.

"Ahem!?." A cough struck the girls attention. Before them a Young man with colorful hair and eyes gazed upon them. " _Just_ Merlin? Lady Morgan I take great offense!" He overexaggerated his voice to a point where Morgan rolled her eyes at him and mouthed his words to Arturia who snickered.

"I apologize oh great wizard." She gave him a curtsy and a cocky grin to go with it.

"Careful there, you wouldn't want me to tell the king and queen where the little lady took the prince off to now would you?" He went to pat her head but Morgan grabbed his wrist causing the mage to raise an eyebrow.

"And you, good sir, wouldn't want me to tell the king and queen just who exactly taught me about the secret passageways under the castle now would you." She received a frown in response.

"Such wicked threats are unbecoming of a lady." He pulled his wrist back. "Even so, I was sent to retrieve the both of you. It is getting rather late."

"Oh? So, you knew we were out here hm? Spying on us perhaps?" She placed a hand on her hips. Merlin replicated her actions.

"Spying? That is an honor reserved for older woman with more…. Considerable features." This caused Morgan to blush.

"You dirty little." She was stopped by Arturia.

"No Morgan! Father said no more insulting people!" She warned. "Besides, he probably found us by doing that sensy thingy _he_ taught _you_." Arturia looked over at Merlin with and evil smile. Merlin and Morgan both paled.

"Morgan." Merlin warned. Morgan gulped.

"Don't worry Merlin. I won't tell Mother or Father. I don't want to get my sister in trouble for learning magic. So, I simply order you to be nice to her." She crossed her arms and stood tall before her mentor. Morgan wanted to laugh at the mage's expression but covered the smirk with her hand.

"Arthur. You are very far from being able to give me orders." He warned. Arturia ran passed him.

"I'm the future king so I can do whatever I want if it makes people happy." She looked behind her to see her sister laughing. Merlin looked angrily at Morgan who stopped laughing immediately.

"What? Sister's do not keep secrets."

Merlin couldn't help but smile as well.


End file.
